


Santa Baby

by qu33nlouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: For best effect, Listen to the song while reading, Louis sings Santa Baby, M/M, Smut, Top!Harry, bottom!Louis, larry smut, singer!louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 02:32:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qu33nlouis/pseuds/qu33nlouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>#oH god #can you imagine his little high pitched voice all soft like melted chocolate #and he’d have little dance moves too #and swing his hips this way and that #and when he’s done he would wink at the crowd of people #because there’s no doubt in my mind he just made them all fall in love with him in like 3 minutes (x)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Santa Baby

The winter breeze is cool, ruffling Harry's curls and making him draw his jacket tighter around himself. He knew he should be back in his warm flat, studying for the upcoming Psychology test.   
  
But no, Harry opted to go out and wander the busy London streets, mesmerized by the bright lights and strange people. It wasn’t exactly the most ideal night to go out on the town, but Harry was bored, and horny, and honestly just wanted to find a pretty boy to bring home and ruin.  
  
He pouts at the thought of how sickeningly in love his best mates, Niall, Liam, and Zayn, are. There are three of them, but they always find a way to work as boyfriends, making it all just seem so damn _natural._ But he’d never been able to find a long-lasting relationship like they did.  
  
Harry had been with more people than he’s like to admit, and he’d had his fair share of girls and boys. It different from night to night, and sometimes he’d take a pretty girl from uni home, with her short dress and bright lipstick, but other nights, nights like this, he’d crave the touch of a boy. He never questioned it, instead just going along with his instinct and accepting it as a part of who he is.  
  
He’s snapped out of his thoughts as someone’s shoulder hits his, and he automatically spins around, his lips curled into a snarl. But the man is already rushing away, leaving Harry slightly agitated. But he soon forgets everything when he sees the little café, The Rouge. He doesn’t know what draws him to it, but before he knows it, his hand is on the handle and he’s walking inside.

 

\--

  
  
He sits down in the warm café, eyes scanning the room. There's more men than women, most older than 35. Cougars and old perverts, he guesses.  
  
The room suddenly goes dark, and a spotlight lights up the stage. But that's not what takes Harry by surprise. No, it's the breathtaking boy that's standing in the middle of the stage, with golden skin that must've been made from the rays of the sun itself, and a soft looking fringe, the color of warm caramel.   
  
And if Harry's heart skips a beat, well, who could blame him?   
  
The boy on the stage smiles, blinking up at the crowd and _fuck_ , his eyes are a piercing cerulean blue. The music starts of slow, and the golden boy on stage sways his hips to the beat. Harry can't help but think that this boy has curves carved by the gods themselves.   
  
   
 _  
Santa baby, just slip a Sable under the tree for me;_

_Been an awful good boy, Santa baby,_

_So hurry down the chimney tonight._ _  
  
  
_  
His voice is high-pitched and sensual, flowing like melted chocolate. Harry swears he’s never anything so beautiful. The boy’s eyes flutter shut, and he continues to slowly sway his hips to the slow beat.  
  
   
 __  
Santa baby, a '54 convertible too, light blue;

_I'll wait up for you, dear; Santa baby,_

_And hurry down the chimney tonight._ _  
  
_  
  
The boy’s eyes open and he makes eye contact with Harry, a little smirk appearing on his thin lips. And- _fuck -_ Harry just wants to see those lips wrapped around his cock. His too-tight jeans are starting to tighten up, and he shifts uncomfortably.

  
  
 _Think of all the fun I've missed;  
  
Think of all the fellas that I haven't kissed;  
  
Next year I could be oh so good... if you check off my Christmas list  
  
Santa honey, I want a yacht and really that's not a lot;  
  
Been an angel all year; Santa baby,  
  
And hurry down the chimney tonight.  
  
_    
  
Harry is so hard now that he think he might cry, and the boy up on stage just smirks more, his hips swaying sensually. Harry swears he sees the angelic boy lick his lips, but in the state of lust he’s in right now, he can’t really tell.  
  
He lets out a strangled noise as the boy walks in a slow circle, subtly showing off his perfectly round arse to Harry. And _fuck_ \- he can’t help but imagine watching his hips slap against those cheeks until the boy is sobbing and writhing beneath him.  
  
   
  
 _Santa cutie, one little thing I really need...  
  
The deed... to a platinum mine, Santa cutie,  
  
So hurry down the chimney tonight.  
  
Santa cutie, and fill my stocking with the duplex and checks;  
  
Sign your 'X' on the line, Santa baby,  
  
and hurry down the chimney tonight.  
_  
   
  
At this point, Harry is literally ready to come in his skinny jeans. He’s thankful that the song is coming to a close, but he also feels his heart drop, afraid that he many never see this pixie-like beauty again.  
  
Within seconds, the thoughts are out of his head as the caramel-haired boy walks down from the stage, his hips swaying slowly as he makes his way over to Harry. He sits gracefully in Harry’s lap, right over his throbbing erection. He really does want to cry as the boy smirks, a knowing glint in his piercing eyes.  
  
He keeps eye contact with Harry as he sings the last bit of the song, but Harry can’t focus on the words. All he can think about is watching his come drip down the boy’s collarbones or his face as he absolutely wrecks him.  
  
   
 __  
Come and trim my Christmas tree with some decorations bought at Tiffany's;  
  
I really do believe in you;  
  
Let's see if you believe in me...  
  
Santa baby, forgot to mention one little thing... A ring...  
  
I don't mean on the phone; Santa baby,  
  
And hurry down the chimney tonight  
  
Hurry down the chimney tonight  
  
Hurry, tonight!

The petit boy in Harry’s lap winks at the crowd, and is immediately bombarded by wolf-whistles and claps. He giggles softly, waving and smiling at the crowd of his adoring fans. He then leans down, his warm breath ghosting over the shell of Harry’s ear.

“’M Louis.” He whispers, his voice soft. Harry gulps, blinking up at the small boy.

“H-Harry..” He stutters, and Louis giggles again. The sound is sweet to his ears, a soft, tinkling sound like nothing Harry’s ever heard before.

“Well, Harry, d’you fancy taking me home?” He pouts slightly, and it may just be the cutest goddamn thing Harry has ever seen. “”Cause ‘m awfully lonely, and I’d rather not go home with some pervert.” Harry finds himself nodding frantically, and Louis is up and pulling him out the door before he can even register what is happening.

 

 

 ----

 

 

By the time they make it up to Harry’s flat, Louis has already managed to cover his neck in purple, the color blossoming against his pale skin. He palms Harry through his trousers, nipping at his ear and whining.

 

“For fucks sake, open the door already.” Harry grunts in response, fumbling with the key before finally opening the door, stumbling in and immediately pushing Louis against the wall. Louis wraps his legs around Harry’s waist, smashing their lips together.

 

In all honesty, it wasn’t the most romantic way to have their first kiss, and it’s rushed and sloppy and has more tongue than anything, but for Harry, it’s perfect.

 

He ruts his hips up into Louis’, holding him up against the wall. Louis mewls against his lips, bucking his hips down into Harry’s touch.

 

“B-bedroom..” he gasps out, cheeks pink. Harry nods, stumbling down the hall and to his bedroom. He lays the caramel-haired boy on the bed, crawling over him and pressing their lips together again. Louis fists his small hands in Harry’s shirt, whimpering as their clothed cocks rub together.

 

Harry breaks the kiss, drawing Louis’ shirt over his head and making quick work of his jeans and boxers. His hard cock slaps up against his slight tummy, and Harry can’t help but lean down, nipping at the soft flesh. Louis whines, his length twitching as Harry continues to nip and suck down to his pink hole.

 

He pushes Louis’ legs up to his chest and leas down, blowing cool air over his clenching entrance. A breathy gasp escapes the smaller boy’s lips, encouraging Harry to lick a fat stripe of his puckered muscle.

 

“Fucking hell..” he whimpers, pulling his legs up higher. Harry smirks, lapping hungrily at his hole, and coaxing inhuman sounds from the beautiful boy. He pushes his tongue past the tight muscle, licking against his warm walls and moaning at the sweet taste of the boy above him.

 

“H-Harry!” he screams, throwing his head back. Harry ruts his hips into the mattress, moaning at the friction it gives his aching cock. Harry pulls away, ripping off his shirt and managing to wriggle out of his tight trousers.

 

“Gonna fuck you now, princess.” he mumbles, pumping his length a few times before reaching over to the nightstand and grabbing the lube. He slicks up his cock, rubbing the head against Louis’ hole. Louis whines, gripping Harry’s bicep.

 

He pushes in with one swift movement, moaning lowly as his cock is surrounded by Louis’ tight heat. He presses whispers of ‘ _you’re so pretty, lou..’_ and ‘ _so good for me, kitten.’_ against his heated skin. He waits a few moments for the older boy to adjust, then begins to slowly rock his hips, continuing to whisper praises into the smaller boy’s ear.

 

“O-oh god.. right there, Harry..” Louis whimpers, breathy moans escaping his lips. Harry picks up the pace of his hips, thrusting straight into his prostate. Louis mewls loudly, arching up into the curly-haired boy. His mouth falls open as the assault on his sweet spot is increasing, pushing him into absolute ecstasy.

 

Louis comes with a broken scream of Harry’s name, spurting hot seed all over his stomach. Harry groans, pounding into the blue-eyed boy underneath him. The headboard slams against the wall repeatedly, and Louis rasps Harry’s name again, his voice raw and wrecked. That aloe pushes Harry over the edge, and he comes with a sob, filling Louis up to the brim.

 

He pulls out, drawing his lover into his chest. Louis slumps against him, panting softly.

 

“So, d’you always take random boys home?” he whispers into his chest, his voice still fucked-out. Harry chuckles softly, kissing his head.

 

“Only the cute ones.” Louis giggles at that, snuggling closer to him. Harry smiles slightly, but his heart sinks when he realizes he might never see this beautiful boy again. He holds Louis closer, pressing his face into his neck and breathing deeply, taking in his scent of cinnamon and warm vanilla.

 

“Lou.. stay the night..” he whispers, cheeks flushed slightly. Louis cups Harry’s face in his hands, kissing him gently. This kiss is nothing like the first they shared. Instead, it’s slow and gently, and Harry relishes in the warm feeling of Louis’ lips against his own.

 

 

 

 

“ _Always.._.” he whispers back.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment for a sequel :)


End file.
